Prior art neon tubing supports, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,538, have achieved considerable acceptance in the marketplace. However, they present disadvantages when used with the 15 mil. tube employed in fabricating small channel neon tubing letters where it is sometimes difficult for hands to reach. In particular, there has been a need in the art for a low cost support can be readily employed without adjustment to support tubing of the commonly used sizes by using a tube holder of a size chosen to fit the tubing to be installed, which then can be snapped into a base.
More recent innovations in the area, such as those reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,182 and 4,337,503, while providing for tube holders which are specifically designed for the particular size of tube involved, do not provide the ease of installation and removal, without the need of special tools, that is desired by persons who must install neon signs, for example .